Elvis Sighting in... CAROLINE'S COMPUTER ROOM?!
by Katie and Caroline
Summary: Okay. I didn't want to put this in FFVII stories, because it really has nothing to do with it, but Caroline insists. That's your only warning. This is freaky fun stuff with Sepheroth (MY LOVE! MY PASSION!) and some other people. ^^; Good luck TRYING to un


Okay. This morning, I created a character named Mr. Evil Squiggle Man. He lives on a yellow piece of lined paper. Suddenly, he HOPPED OFF the paper and attacked us! AAH! (Us being Katie and Caroline, of course. You fools. YOU... FOOLISH MORTALS!! AAAHAHAHA!  
*Caroline: Shut up Katie.*  
*Katie: Alright.*)  
And then Caroline forced him back onto his paper by threatening him with her SPATULA!! AAHH!! THE PAAIN OF MY SQUEEDLYSPOOCH! And then Joku the horrible pink haired Super Saya-Jin started TO EAT.... THE CLASS OF JAPANESE ANIME2! But before he could even BEGIN, Andrew Rachford started talking about the SPIDERMAN MOVIE! AAH! And then Katie and Caroline worked together to create the ULTIMATE WEAPON AGAINST THE HUNGRY JOKU.... A Hamburger. Yes, we drew the hamburger of justice. It was colored with KATIE'S COLORED PENCILS OF JUSTICE CHING! AND JOKU FEASTED ON IT! OH, THE FEASTING!!  
Er... wait. I blew a liiiiittle off track.  
*Caroline: ...*  
Okay. Enough of Joku... for now.  
Anyway.  
Elvis is Mr. Evil Squiggle Man.  
So, he hopped off his paper and sang about the Spiderman Movie. Oh, the agony we faced. It was magical. So, Caroline and I sat on the Bermuta Triangle after swinging on swings that didn't let our feet touch the ground. Oh, the agony! It was MAGICAL!  
  
Okay. Sorry about that.  
  
So then Sierra jumped out of the comic I was drawing her in! And she ATE MR. EVIL SQUIGGLE MAN! She commented on his taste. "Mm. He tasted like an overgrown stickweed."  
"You mean a tree."  
"That's what I said, doomed one."  
"Shut up Sierra. Get back into your comic before I use my ERASER OF ULTIMATE JUSTICE on you!"  
"Wait." Caroline said, scratching her head in confusion. "If you had an ERASER OF ULTIMATE JUSTICE, why didn't you just use it... on Mr. Evil Squiggle Man at the beginning?"  
"Because the cows did not will it, Caroline. How many times do we have to GO OVER this?!"  
"Oh yah."  
"And need I remind you of the meaning of life, young lady?"  
"Blazzazak."  
"Good girl."  
  
Meanwhile, Sepheroth was watching this from his Northern Crater. He decided that since Caroline was his ULTIMATE FAN. . .  
  
*Caroline: I'm not addicted! Stop saying that!*  
*Katie: Off course you aren't sweetheart. You DON'T sing every single Final Fantasy song composed by Nobuo Uematsu, dance to "One Winged-Angel. . .*  
*Caroline: One Winged Angel! YAY! Sephers! I LOVE YOU SEPHEROTH!  
  
  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
  
Sephiroth   
Sephiroth  
  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
  
Sephiroth   
Sephiroth  
  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis  
Sors immanis  
Et inanis  
  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Estuans interius  
ira vehementi  
Sephiroth   
  
Sephiroth  
  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
Veni, veni, venias,  
Ne me mori facias  
  
Gloriosa  
Generosa  
Gloriosa  
Generosa   
  
Gloriosa  
Generosa  
Gloriosa  
Generosa   
  
Sephiroth   
Sephiroth!!!!  
  
*Begins to do the Cabbage Patch and John Trovolta*  
*Katie: *sweatdrop*  
  
*Katie: CAROLINE! DO YOU WANT TO HAVE THIS IN HERE AT ALL OR ARE YOU JUST GOING TO DANCE AROUND LIKE AN IDIOT ALL DAY AND NEVER GET THIS DONE??!*  
  
SORRRRYYYYY!  
  
Okay. Anyway. Back to my love, my idol, my greatest passion, my-  
  
*Katie: CAROLINE!!*  
  
SORRY!  
Okay.  
So, Sepheroth decided to help her. He picked up his MURASUME, CHING! and his best materia, Knits of the Round.  
  
*Katie: Knits. . .?*  
  
Yes, Knits. It's where 13 old grannies -  
  
*Katie: I get the message. Just go on.*  
  
Oh, well, anyway, he walked in that wonderful walk of his to Chicago, where the trouble took place. Then, he did his cool laugh thingy, and Mr. Evil Squiggle Man-  
  
*Katie: Squiggl-Y, Caroline. Squiggl-Y. And isn't he already dead?*  
  
*Caroline: I'M GETTING THERE!*  
  
Now, you may be wondering why Mr. Squiggle -er... SquigglY-  
  
*Katie: EVIL SQUIGGLY.*  
  
OKAY! Now, you may be wondering... isn't he already dead?  
  
*Katie: Took the words right out of my mouth. ISN'T HE?!*  
  
Well, the Corn Dogs willed he be revived, seeing as to they are in line with the evil Seifer Almasy! May his heinious marriage to Tifa Lockheart live in infamy! The evil scum they deserve ea-  
  
*Katie grabs her head in confusion: AAH!!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?! I THOUGHT THIS WAS.... ABOUT.... ELVIS... AND... WAIT... AAAHHH!!! *screams histerically, then shuts up so suddenly, it's scary. Oh, I'm scared. you should be too.* ... moose. Okay, the comrades aren't liking this. Go on. But I must say... the cows did not will this be. So... yeah. *shrug* Eh. Caroline, anything else to add before you are flung into a nightmare from which there is no waking?*  
  
Yes, actually.  
  
So, Sepheroth pulled out a giant snail, and so did Mr. Evil Squiggly Man.   
  
Snail to Snail.  
  
Escargot to Escargot.  
  
Hunky Madman to Evil Scribble. -Y.  
  
Oooh, the fear! Oooh the Drama!   
  
*Katie: I THOUGHT HE WAS DEAD! SO DEAD! OOOH!!!!*  
*Caroline: I LOVE YOU SEPHEROTH!*  
*Katie: *Sweatdrop*  
*Coo walks by: Heeey! They're fighting with SNAILS!*  
*Katie: ...?!?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?! SAVE MEEFROM THE SNAIILS!!*  
*John smacks Coo on the back of the head: Coo, you baby worm, SHUT UP.*  
*Coo looks down: Yessir.*  
  
Then, a loud bang is heard. From out of the mist, making the air still as death, the moon shimmering on the sea. . .  
  
*Katie: GEORGE WASHINGTON! COMMING OUT OF THE MIST! I NEED A CAMERA! SPACKLE?! SPACKLE, WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE'S THE CAMERA, SPACKLE?! *looks around* WHERE ARE THEY ALL COMMING FROM?!??!*  
  
*Caroline and all watch in confusion.*  
  
*. . .*  
*Sepheroth: ... ? What?*  
*Caroline squeals and glomps him: I LOVE YOU SEPHEROTH!!*  
*Sepheroth: ?!?!?!*  
*Katie coughs: Let the story be DONE! I MUST HAVE MY PART!*  
  
And the athletic figure of Vincent Valentine peirces the darkness, his Death Penalty at his side, and his newly aquirred wife, Yuffie, with her Conformer.   
  
Warning to all trees, DON'T get in Yuffie's way.  
  
*Katie, wearing a tree suit, and unable to move her arms (branches): *scarcastically*: Ah. *walks over and sits on the couch.* Ah. Oh, the fear I am having right now. It is magical. Ooooh, someone save me from the... uh... from Yuffie.*  
*Caroline, still hanging on her love: Hey, wasn't this story originally about Elvis?*  
*Everyone stops and stares at each other, except for Yuffie, who is edging toward Katie, who slooowwly edges away.*  
*All mumbling: She's right. Get her off me. Why is this girl hanging all over me. What's with the squid?! COO, SHUT UP!*  
*Katie: Eh... Caroline? Caroliiiine?*  
*Caroline is too busy trying to get a kiss from... "her... passion" to listen.*  
*Katie, meekly: CAROLIIINE? Why is she looking at me like that?! CAROLINE! I'M TALKING TO YOU!!*  
*Caroline: Kiss me, my love! My passion!*  
*Katie starts to waddle away as fast as she can in her tree suit: CAROLINE!! HELP ME! CAROLIIINEEEE!!!!*  
*Caroline turns around and screams at Katie: I'M KIND OF BUSY RIGHT NOW!!!*  
*Katie: EEH! BUT.. SHE'S GONNA.... AAHH!! HEAD FOR THE HILLS!! *waddles towards some nearby cardboard hills. As she approaches, they fall over.* AAH!! HEAD FOR THE... UH....*  
*Caroline: BODIES OF WATER!*  
*Katie: RIGHT! *waddles toward some puddles, which dry up quickly.* DAMN YOU PUDDLES OF DOOM!! HEAD FOR.... UH... THE JELLYBEANS!! THE NEARESET 7-11!! AAH! CAROLINE, MAKE HER STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!!!!*  
*Caroline: I SAID I'M BUSY!!*  
*Katie waddles out the door.*  
*A sudden BOOMING is heard.*  
*Katie: CAROLIIINE! I FELL DOWN THE STAIIRRS!!!*  
*Caroline: GOOOOD for YOU!*  
*Shot of Katie, at the foot of the stairs, waddlingher legs helplessly in the air, to no evail. Yuffie approaches.*  
*Katie: I CAN'T GET UUUPPP CAAROLIIINEEE!!!*  
*Caroline stomps out of the room, pulling Sepheroth along with her: KATIE!! DID I NOT ALREADY TELL YOU THAT I WAS.... YUFFIE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?! GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW!!*  
*Yuffie mumbles and tromps up the stairs.*  
*Katie waves her leaves helplessly in the air: Aaah, aaaaaah...... Caroline? A LITTLE HELP!!!*  
*Sammie ((Sammee? Sammi? Sammy?)) sits by Katie: MEOW! MEOW! MEOWMEOWMEOWMEOW!!*  
*Katie: SAMMIE! ((Sammee? Sammi? Sammy?)) HELP MEEEE!*  
*Caroline: STOP YOUR WHINNING!!*  
*Katie: AAH! But.. THIS STORY WAS ABOUT ELVIS! NOT ABOUT ME AT THE FOOT OF THE STAIRS IN A TREE SUIT!! HOW DID THIS COME TO BEE?!?!!*  
*Caroline: Let's go back upstairs, guys.  
*Sepheroth and Yuffie nod and follow Caroline back to the computerroom, Yuffie glaring at Katie and making the "I'm watching you" motion. Katie whimpers.*  
*BACK IN THE COMPUTER ROOM.*  
*everyone: TEQUILA!!*  
*The song plays as everyone limbos*  
Except, all was not well. The evile Joku still lurked in the World, in the shadows of the night. Wow. Wasn't that deep?  
  
So, Joku used his teleportation powers and went to the Computer Room! Caroline was STILL TRYING TO GET A KISS FROM SEPHEROTH. Then, the GIANT SNAIL ATE JOKU!! And everyone lived happily ever after.  
Or.... DID THEY?!!  
  
**AT THE FOOT OF THE STAIRS, STILL ON HER BACK, LIES OUR SECOND HEROINE. IN HER SUIT OF BARK AND LEAVES, SHE LIES, UPSIDEDOWN, UNABLE TO MOVE BECAUSE OF HER HEAVY PACKAGING.**  
*Katie: ... Caroline? CAROLIIIINE?! CAROLINE!!!*  
  
Well, in the end, Katie found a way out of her tree suit, and forced Caroline into a nightmare, from which there was no waking.  
  
And all was right in the land of the Jellybeans.  
  
Caroline even got her kiss from Sepheroth.  
Or she will...  
  
  
...someday.  
Maybe.  
  
  
THE END.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Katie: SPUR OF THE MOMENT STUFF!! WHOOOOHOOO!!!!  
  
Caroline: SEPHEROTH LOVES MEE!! HE LOVES MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Katie: o_O Of course he does, sweetheart.  
  
SEE THAT BEAUTIFUL BUTTON BELOW THIS WRITTING?! YOU KNOW, THE ONE THAT SAYS... REVIEW?!  
CLICK IT.  
THEN ALL WILL BE RIGHT IN THE WORLD.  
BEHOLD... THE MAGIC.  
  
~Katie and Caroline. (Oh, and Sammie ((Sammy? Sammee? Sammi? AAH! THE WORLD WILL NEVER KNOW!!!)) 


End file.
